WANNA ONE COMPLICATED DRAMA
by WKWKWKWKWK0
Summary: "Gue sadar ko, kalo gue kaga sebanding sama dia." / "Hyung...jadian kuy! Hehe." / "Gue jadi beneran suka sama lo masa..." / "Gue...hahahahaha." / "Serah lo aja sih, toh takdir kaga bisa ditebak." Wanna One Jisung Sungwoon Minhyun Seongwoo Jaehwan Daniel Jihoon Woojin Jinyoung Daehwi Guanlin [UP! PROLOG SCENE]
1. Prolog

_WANNA ONE COMPILCATED DRAMA_

.

.

.

WANNA ONE Members

Yoo Jisung X Ha Sungwoon X Hwang Minhyun X Ong Sungwoo X Kim Jaehwan X Kang Daniel X Park Jihoon X Park Woojin X Bae Jinyoung X Lee Daehwi X Lai Guanlin

.

.

.

WKWKWKWKWK

.

.

.

 _{Prolog}_

.

.

.

"Gue... suka sama hyung..."

"Eh? Lo ngomong apa?"

"G-gue... GUE SUKA SAMA LO HYUNG!"

.

.

.

"Gue mau ngomong jujur sama lo."

"Ya ay...hehe."

"Gue lebih suka kalo lo sama dia, jadi plis berhenti buat ngejar gue."

.

.

.

"Kalo lo suka dia napa lo harus nerima gue sih hyung?"

"K-karena...gue...eum..."

"Gue tau ko, kalo gitu kita putus aja."

.

.

.

"Sebenernya gue suka sama lo hehe."

"T-tapi kan?"

"Iya gue emang anjing, suka sama lo tapi pacaran sama orang lain. Kan goblo hehe."

.

.

.

"NAPA LO HARUS SUKA SAMA GUE SIH?"

"MANA GUE TAU KADAL! KAN SUKA TUH KAGA BISA DIPREDIKSI"

.

.

.

"Gue salah ya gara-gara udah suka sama dia?"

"Ngga salah elah hyung, suka tuh hak siapa aja."

"Kenapa gue sukanya ngga sama lo aja coba."

.

.

.

"HYUNG! SARANGHAEYO!"

"NADO SARANGHAE!"

.

.

.

"Hyung~ gue pengen nangis hyung~ hiks"

"Cup cup udah sayang udah."

.

.

.

"Napa coba hidup tuh mesti rumit?"

"Kalo lo ga mau hidup, udah sono mati aja."

"Sialan lo."

.

.

.

"Hyung jadian kuy!"

"Eh?"

"Bikin perkumpulah patah hati gitu hyung."

.

.

.

 _Kata pepatah juga kalo cinta sejati tuh butuh perjuangan. Kalo ga ada perjuangan berarti cinta abal-abalan doang_

(Mencoba genre drama setelah humor receh tak jelas)


	2. Episode 00

_WANNA ONE COMPILCATED DRAMA_

.

.

.

WANNA ONE Members

Yoo Jisung X Ha Sungwoon X Hwang Minhyun X Ong Sungwoo X Kim Jaehwan X Kang Daniel X Park Jihoon X Park Woojin X Bae Jinyoung X Lee Daehwi X Lai Guanlin

.

.

.

WKWKWKWKWK

.

.

.

 _{Episode 00}_

.

.

.

Pagi ini di dorm Wanna One terlihat damai karena orang-orangnya masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Mengingat hari ini mereka diberi hari libur setelah memiliki jadwal penuh selama sebulan.

Seharusnya begitu, tetapi pagi ini seseorang berjubah hitam datang ke dorm tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Dia terduduk di ruang tengah dengan melipat jubahnya yang kebesaran.

Dia melakukan panggilan pada ponselnya. Sampai sebuah kata _"Apa?"_ dari lawan bicaranya terdengar.

"Bos saya sudah berada ditempat tujuan."

 _"_ _Yaudah buruan ngobrolin sama mereka, merekanya lagi apa?"_

"Tidur bos."

 _"_ _Seharusnya lo bangunin elah."_

"Haruskah saya bangunkan? Kasihan mereka bos. Mereka baru saja bisa tidur lebih dari satu jam bos."

 _"_ _Bangunin aja udah. Lo mau gue dipecat bos besar apa?"_

"Baik bos. Saya laksanakan!"

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah speaker dari balik jubahnya. "BAAAAANGUUUUUUUUUUUN!" sebuah teriakan melengking layaknya sirine polisi menggetarkan dorm.

Entah mungkin karena mereka bersebelas terlalu lelah sehingga teriakan berfrekuensi 20000000Hz tak cukup untuk membangunkan mereka.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian member Wanna One telah berkumpul diruang tengah dengan wajah membengkak has bangun tidur.

"Napa kaga bisa besok aja sih acaranya. Masih ngantuk juga," gerutu Minhyun dengan mata tertutup. Dia menjadikan Jinyoung yang duduk disebelahnya menjadi bantalnya.

"Saya tidak bisa melakukannya karena ini perintah mutlak dari bos besar. Maka kalian semua diharuskan untuk segera melaksanakannya."

"Jadi buruan jelasin ada apa? Gue masih ngantuk," Guanlin bahkan memeluk Sungwoon untuk dijadikan gulingnya.

Orang berjubah itu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas. Kemudian dia menyuruh Jisung yang masih setengah bangun untuk membacakannya.

"Untuk member Wanna One ku tersayang. Aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu acara istirahat kalian. Karena hari-hari libur kalian akan diisi dengan tugas dariku..." member Wanna One menghela napas pasrah.

"...tetapi tenang saja, setelah selesainya pekerjaan kalian, aku akan mentraktir kalian sepuasnya. Jadi lakukanlah dengan benar dan cepat, agar kalian masih memiliki hari libur..."

Jisung tiba-tiba terdiam ketika dirinya melihat paragraf kemudiannya.

Daniel menatapnya penasaran. "Gue pengen baca hyung, toh gue udah lumayan sadar."

"Tugas kalian sekarang adalah membuat drama...eh?"

Dan orang-orang yang sebelumnya setengah sadar menjadi seratus satu persen sadar.

"Drama apaan nih hyung?" tanya Jihoon segera bangkit dari keadaan berbaringnya, dan duduk disebelah Daniel.

"...Aku telah membuat empat buah drama dengan kalian sebagai tokohnya. Setiap drama memiliki tokoh utama yang berbeda, namun saling berkaitan. Jadi jangan berpikir bahwa kalian hanya bermain satu drama saja..."

"...Jadi bersiaplah dengan alur rumit dan membuat otak kalian pecah. Drama kali ini bahkan lebih rumit dibandingkan sebuah akar kuadrat dari empat..."

Daehwi memanyunkan bibirnya, dia berharap dramanya tak memiliki akar kuadrat.

"...Sekian dan terimakasih, tertanda Aku yang adalah WKWKWKWKWK. Saranghae~"

"Eh? Udah?" Jaehwan menatap bingung Daniel yang sedang membalik-balikan kertas yang tiba-tiba tak ada tulisan sama sekali.

PLUK PLAK PLUK PLAK DUNG

Tiba-tiba sebuah buku tebal berjatuhan dari atas. Mereka mengaduh kesakitan karena beberapa buku menimpa kepala mereka.

Woojin membaca tulisan yang berada di cover buku. "Wanna One Complicated Drama... ini naskah dramanya?"

"Dari mana ini jatuhnya hyung?" Jinyoung menatap keatas dan disana orang berjubah hitam melambaikan tangannya.

Member Wanna One yang juga melihatnya membalas lambaian tangannya. Kemudian dia pergi menghilang bersama selembar kertas kosong yang dipegang Daniel.

"Napa orang-orang dari perusahaan bos besar aneh semua?" gumam Sungwoon.

Mereka bersebelas melihat naskah drama tanpa ingin membukanya. "Udahlah entar aja, mening kita semua tidur lagi dulu, baru ntar siang mulai dramanya."

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Episode 01 (Kajja? Hehe)

_WANNA ONE COMPILCATED DRAMA_

.

.

.

WANNA ONE Members

Yoo Jisung X Ha Sungwoon X Hwang Minhyun X Ong Sungwoo X Kim Jaehwan X Kang Daniel X Park Jihoon X Park Woojin X Bae Jinyoung X Lee Daehwi X Lai Guanlin

.

.

.

WKWKWKWKWK

.

.

.

 _{Episode 1}_

 _#Kajja?Hehe... (1)_

.

.

.

"JIHOON HYUNG~"

Jihoon menghentikan acara makannya ketika sesosok pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu duduk dihadapannya dengan menopang dagunya.

"Apaan?"

"Ih hyung, jangan judes-judes amat ntar cantiknya luntur gimana?"

Mendengar sebuah gombalan yang sangat tidak bermutu, membuat Jihoon kembali melanjutkan makannya. Dia yakin Guanlin datang sama sekali tak ada pentingnya.

"Jihoonie hyung~ Guanlinie~" suara sapaan mendekati mereka berdua. Dia Daehwi, dengan kedua tangannya menggandeng Woojin dan Jinyoung.

Daehwi duduk disebelah Guanlin, kemudian Jinyoung duduk disebelahnya, sedangkan Woojin duduk disebelah Jihoon.

"Napa lo kemari? Bukannya lo mau nugas diperpus?" tanya Jihoon pada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Awalnya gitu, kalo aja gue ga pas-pas an ama Daehwi pas mau kebelokan perpus."

Daehwi yang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut sebagai awal masalah membuatnya memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kan kita udah janjian mau ke kantin bareng hyung. Tugasnya juga masih lama kan?"

Jinyoung mengusap kepalanya, Daehwi yang diberlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum senang.

"Jinyoung hyung yang terbaik," mendapat acungan jempol dari Daehwi membuat Jinyoung tertawa tanpa suara.

Tanpa mereka sadari Guanlin sejak tadi memurungkan wajahnya. Soalnya waktu berdua dengan Jihoon hyungnya terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka.

Apalagi melihat Jihoon hyung yang sepertinya hanya sibuk dengan makanannya, bahkan memarahi Woojin hyung ketika dia meminta makanannya. Apakah Guanlin perlu jadi makanan supaya bisa diperhatikan Jihoon?

"Lin, lo kaga makan?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan Woojin bikin dia sadar dari lamunan tentang berubah jadi makanannya.

"Gue males pesen hyung, hehe. Emang niatnya lagi ga mau makan sih."

Tiba-tiba sepiring makanan terhidang dihadapannya. Guanlin natap bingung Jinyoung yang tiba-tiba udah berdiri disebelahnya.

"Kayanya daritadi lo ngelamun mulu. Jadi gue sekalian pesenin lo makanan aja."

Guanlin menatap Jinyoung dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Napa lo ga mau? Kalo ga-" "Gue mau hyung, hehe. Terimakasih Jinyoungie hyung~"

Sepertinya Guanlin harus setuju dengan perkataan Daehwi kalau 'Jinyoung hyung memang benar-benar yang terbaik.'

.

.

.

CUT

Maknae line membungkukan badan pada para staff, kemudian staff bagian make up mendekati mereka untuk membereskan make up yang luntur.

"Gue sirik sama maknae line masa, mereka jadi anak SMA. Lah gue..."

"Sadar umur hyung, situ umurnya udah lebih dari seperempat abad."

"Ko gue pengen ngakak ya ngebayangin Jisung hyung pake baju anak SMP wkwkwk."

"Jangan buli Jisung hyung mulu elah, gitu-gitu juga beliau adalah yang paling tua. Iya kan hyung?"

"Jisung hyung terbuli~ Jisung hyung terbuli~"

Maknae line yang memperhatikan hyung line mereka hanya bergumam 'Napa punya hyung ko gini-gini amat.'

Tiba-tiba sesosok manusia berjubah hitam muncul dari balik Sungwoon.

"Jadi setelah ini siapa?" tanyanya.

Mereka bersebelas membuka naskah, mencari adegan selanjutnya.

"Gue?"

"Lah gue lagi?"

Siapakah mereka?

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Episode 02 (Please mianhae)

_WANNA ONE COMPILCATED DRAMA_

.

.

.

WANNA ONE Members

Yoo Jisung X Ha Sungwoon X Hwang Minhyun X Ong Seongwoo X Kim Jaehwan X Kang Daniel X Park Jihoon X Park Woojin X Bae Jinyoung X Lee Daehwi X Lai Guanlin

.

.

.

WKWKWKWKWK

.

.

.

 _{Episode 2}_

 _#Please...mianhae... (2)_

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar dengan lampu menyala, seorang pemuda tampan bernama Ong Seongwoo sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya. Dia benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan bosan.

Dia merutuki dosennya yang membatalkan jadwal malam ini. Padahal dia sudah tidur siang selama 5 jam agar malam ini tak mengantuk. Sudahlah, mungkin dirinya memang harus begadang semalaman.

Seongwoo keluar kamarnya, dia berpikir mungkin menonton tv bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya. Namun ternyata ruang tv telah terkontaminasi oleh dua anak remaja yang sedang menonton film hantu.

"KYAAAAAA HYUNG! DAEHWI TAKUUUUT!"

"Dasar tukang modus," celetukan Seongwoo membuat kegiatan menonton kedua remaja itu terhenti.

"Hyung kalo sirik bilang aja. Sana cari pacar ke, asalkan jangan ama hyung gue, gue tak sudi punya kaka ipar macam hyung."

"Siapa juga yang sudi punya ade ipar macam lo."

Orang yang berada ditengah-tengah pertengkaran hanya tertawa tanpa suara.

"Lagi pada ngapain nih? Rame amat kalo ga ada gue."

"Minhyun hyung~ Ong hyung tadi marahin Daehwi~" adunya.

Seongwoo merasa mendapat fitnahan tak terima. "Kaga elah, gue kaga ngapa-ngapain. Nih Jinyoung saksinya." Namun sayangnya sang saksi hanya tertawa tanpa suara.

"Udah lah, berantem mulu lo ama anak kecil Ong. Lo kaga kuliah? Lo bilang ada kuliah malem."

"Biasa dosennya nyebelin emang."

Kemudian Seongwoo bergerak ke pintu luar. "Gue mau ke minimarket dulu. Mau nitip sesuatu?"

"Bilang aja mau modusin kasirnya," celetukan Minhyun membuat Seongwoo mengakak. "Buruan yang bener, mau nitip sesuatu kaga? Kalo modus itu mah cuman pelengkap aja wkwkwk."

"Makanan yang banyak hyung!" teriak Daehwi sebelum Seongwoo benar-benar menghilang dari arah pintu.

Seongwoo memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya. Memiliki wajah tampan membuatnya sering diperhatikan oleh orang-orang. Karena itu, dengan sombongnya dia memberikan kedipan pada seorang remaja yang tak sengaja berpas-pasan dengannya.

"Paan sih, masih keren juga wink gue," gerutu remaja itu.

Seongwoo tiba-tiba mengakak karena mendengar dengan jelas gerutuan anak itu. Dengan wajah mengakaknya Seongwoo memasuki sebuah minimarket.

"Selamat ma- eh? Seongwoo hyung?"

"Yo! Apa kabar Niel?"

"Baik lah hyung, baru juga kemarin sore hyung terakhir kali kemari haha."

Daniel emang receh, padahal ga ada yang lucu tetap aja diketawain.

.

.

.

CUT

"Lah, gue kaga diliatin lagi belanjanya nih?"

"Tidak ada dari naskah."

"Ga bisa improv gitu?"

"Jika itu terjadi saya akan dipecat."

Daniel cuman bisa mempukpuk hyungnya yang satu itu.

"Sekarang gilirannya siapa?"

"Gue!" seseorang yang tadi terduduk dikursi tiba-tibe berlari sembari mengangkat tangannya.

"Gue muncul lagi."

"Akhirnya gue muncul!"

Kali ini siapa?

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Episode 03 (Why its so hurt?)

_WANNA ONE COMPILCATED DRAMA_

.

.

.

WANNA ONE Members

Yoo Jisung X Ha Sungwoon X Hwang Minhyun X Ong Seongwoo X Kim Jaehwan X Kang Daniel X Park Jihoon X Park Woojin X Bae Jinyoung X Lee Daehwi X Lai Guanlin

.

.

.

WKWKWKWKWK

.

.

.

 _{Episode 3}_

 _#WhyItsSoHurt? (3)_

.

.

.

Sore ini Jaehwan sedang berada di minimarket. Dia tak bermaksud untuk membeli sasuatu, yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini adalah mengobrol panjang lebar dengan sang kasir, lebih tepatnya curhat.

"Niel, gimana dong? Gue takut ditolak."

Daniel yang mendengar curhatan sang teman membuat gestur berpikirnya. "Kayanya lo bakal di tolak deh Hwan."

"Ya kan? Ah! Gue minder aja lah."

Wajah Jaehwan yang ketakutan seperti itu benar-benar membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Santai Hwan. Gue yakin lo kaga bakalan di tolak lah."

"Jangan ngibul lo ah. Gue kasih serangga tau rasa lo."

Daniel tiba-tiba menunjukan wajah seriusnya. Dia meremas kedua pundak Jaehwan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Lo kaga boleh kek pengecut gini lah. Lo tuh Kim Jaehwan orang yang urat malunya udah putus sejak lahir. Jadi walopun lo ditolak, yakinin diri lo kalo Sungwoon hyung bakal ngerasa nyesel kalo nolak lo!"

Entah mengapa secara spontan Jaehwan menganggukan kepalanya dengan yakin.

"Berarti lo udah siap buat nembak Sungwoon hyung. Sana pergi!"

Jaehwan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sebelum dia benar-benar jauh dari minimarket Daniel berteriak, "KALO LO DITOLAK BERARTI LO BUKAN TEMEN GUE!"

Jaehwan berlari menuju rumah Sungwoon, yang untungnya jarak dari minimarket ke rumahnya tak begitu jauh.

Saat itu diluar rumah terlihat Jisung sedang terduduk diteras luar. Dia menatap Jaehwan dengan wajah bingung ketika Jaehwan datang dengan napas tersenggal-senggal.

"Lo napa Hwan?" Jaehwan hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan, mengatakan bahwa Jisung hyung tak perlu menghawatirkannya.

"Hyung...huh hah Sungwoon hyung...ada dirumah?"

Jisung mengangguk. "HA SUNGWOON! JAEHWAN DATANG NYARIIN!"

Tak lama kemudian Sungwoon keluar. "Eh? Lo napa Hwan?" dia berlari mendekati Jaehwan dan membersihkan keringat disekitar dahinya dengan sapu tangan yang kebetulan dibawanya.

"Gue kangen hyung aja, hehe."

"Kaga nyampe lari-larian juga lah Hwan," Jaehwan tersenyum mendengar bahwa Sungwoon hyung menghawatirkannya, dia suka.

"Hyung! Gue mau ngomong sesuatu sama lo."

Sungwoon menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Jaehwan dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Gue suka sama lo hyung! Lo mau ga jadi pacar gue?"

Wajah memerah milik Sungwoon benar-benar terlihat indah dimatanya. Jaehwan semakin yakin kalau dirinya tak akan ditolak.

Dia memegang kedua tangan Sungwoon dengan erat. "Hyung, gue cinta banget sama lo. Gue pengen kita lebih dari temen hyung. Lo mau kan jadi pacar gue?" sehingga sebuah anggukan malu-malu berhasil membuatnya memekik senang.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, atau mereka benar-benar melupakan kehadirannya, Jisung menatap miris pada kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan erat di depan matanya itu.

"Kayanya gue salah milih, rasa suka gue ke lo tuh harusnya ga ada, haha."

.

.

.

CUT

"Wuah! Jisung hyung keren~"

Jisung menunjukan senyum kebangggaanya mendengar pujian dari dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Yak! Gue main aktornya, napa malah Jisung hyung yang dapet pujian?"

Seolah-olah tak mendengar mereka tetap mengelilingi Jisung. Meninggalkan Jaehwan dengan wajah cemberutnya. Saat ini Sungwoon sedang berusah menghilangkan rona merah dipipinya.

"Sungwoon hyung~ napa harus Jaehwan hyung hyung~" itu rengekan Guanlin, dia tak ikut memuji-muji Jisung seperti yang lain.

"Sudah sudah, sekarang untuk kalian segera bersiap!"

"Ne!"

Drama terakhir...siapakah pemeran utamanya?

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Episode 04 (I like you so much) END

_WANNA ONE COMPILCATED DRAMA_

.

.

.

WANNA ONE Members

Yoo Jisung X Ha Sungwoon X Hwang Minhyun X Ong Seongwoo X Kim Jaehwan X Kang Daniel X Park Jihoon X Park Woojin X Bae Jinyoung X Lee Daehwi X Lai Guanlin

.

.

.

WKWKWKWKWK

.

.

.

 _{Episode 4}_

 _#IlikeYouSoMuch (4)_

.

.

.

Woojin menatap sendu keluar jendela, dimana hampir setiap saat dia melihat Sungwoon hyung yang diantar pulang oleh Jaehwan hyung. Dia iri sungguh, dia ingin seperti Jaehwan hyung yang disukai Sungwoon hyung.

"Udah elah hyung, lo liatin sampe karatan juga, Sungwoon kaga bakalan ngelirik bopung kaya hyung."

"Gue doain semoga Jihoon kaga pernah balik suka sama lo."

"Eh hyung! Jangan gitu elah!" Guanlin nunjukin wajah mohon-mohon dia sambil meluk kakinya Woojin.

"Suruh siapa lo ngehina gue bopung hah?"

"Habisnya past hyung bopung sekali," Guanlin kembali memeluk erat kaki Woojin ketika hyungnya menunjukan wajah tak mengenakan.

Mereka akhirnya duduk diatas karpet didepan ps milik Woojin. Mungkin bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa sedihnya.

"Hyung, napa lo kaga ngincar anak seumuran aja?"

"Maksud lo Jihoon?"

Guanlin gelagapan. "Bukan Jihoon hyung juga elah hyung. Mungkin aja Daehwi? Atau Jinyoung hyung?"

"Tapi gue udah sukanya sama Sungwoon hyung Lin. Gue bingung caranya move on."

"Hyungnya sih kebaperan mulu. Padahal Sungwoon hyung cuman nganggep lo ade doang."

Woojin tau soal bahwa dirinya terjebak adekakazone dengan Sungwoon. Tapi kan itu dulu waktu dirinya masih bener-bener bopung. Emangnya ga bisa berubah gitu?

"Udah elah hyung, move on hyung! Move! On! Jangan jadi orang ketiga diantara Jaehwan hyung ama Sungwoon hyung."

Woojin ngehela napas kasar. Padahal dirinya pernah berjanji kalau dia udah lulus sekolah bakal nembak Sungwoon hyung. Tapi ternyata keduluan sama Jaehwan hyung.

CEKLEK

"Kita datang~"

Daehwi datang sambil bawa Jinyoung sama sekresek cemilan. Dan ngebiarin Jihoon sendirian dibelakang mereka dengan wajah keselnya.

"JIHOONIE HYUNG!"

Untungnya ada Guanlin yang tidak akan pernah membiarkan Jihoon tertinggal.

"Udah elah hyung, lo galau mulu perasaan," Jinyoung duduk disebelahnya sambil ngasih eskrim yang udah dia tandai buat anak galauan macam Woojin.

"Move on tuh ga mudah Young. Lo ga pernah ngerasain sih, suka sama orang tapi orang yang disukai malah suka orang lain."

Jinyoung cuman senyum tipis doang. "Gue tau ko hyung, hehe," ucapnya dengan suara amat pelan, hanya Woojin yang dapat mendengarnya.

Woojin menatapnya penasaran, namun Jinyoung hanya menunjukan cengirannya kemudian mengalihkan padangannya pada Daehwi yang sejak tadi memanggilnya.

"Woy! Eskrim lo cair ntar!"

Woojin menatap tangannya yang mulai basah terkena eskrim yang meleleh. Dia menatap Jihoon yang lagi ngambil tisu buat dia.

"Hoon."

"Apaan?"

"Lo tau kaga Jinyoung suka sama siapa?"

"Napa? Lo berharap dia suka sama lo? Ga mungkin lah tipe Jinyoung kaya lo."

Woojin kembali kedunia melamunnya membiarkan Jihoon yang mengelap tangannya. Dia benar-benar tak percaya saja bahwa orang setenang Bae Jinyoung pernah merasakan hal yang juga sedang dirasakannya. Kapan dia melihat Jinyoung galau?

.

.

.

CUT

"Syuting selesai! Kalian hanya perlu menunggu dramanya benar-benar tayang."

Kesebelas member Wanna One membungkukan badan mereka.

Setidaknya mereka sangat bersyukur karena acara istirahat mereka masih panjang.

"Menurut lo dramanya bakal kek gimana?"

"Entah, tapi gue suka bagian prolog masa."

"Gue juga wkwk."

.

.

.

END


	7. Prolog Scene Part 1-5

_Karena prolognya membuat saya gregetan, jadi chapter ini khusus bagian prolog._

.

.

.

 _WANNA ONE COMPILCATED DRAMA_

.

.

.

WANNA ONE Members

Yoo Jisung X Ha Sungwoon X Hwang Minhyun X Ong Seongwoo X Kim Jaehwan X Kang Daniel X Park Jihoon X Park Woojin X Bae Jinyoung X Lee Daehwi X Lai Guanlin

.

.

.

WKWKWKWKWK

.

.

.

 _{Prolog Scene Part 1-5}_

.

.

.

[1- Park Woojin x Ha Sungwoon]

"Gue... suka sama hyung..."

"Eh? Lo ngomong apa?"

"G-gue... GUE SUKA SAMA LO HYUNG!"

.

.

.

Woojin mengusap kedua lengannya yang terasa mulai membeku. Sebenarnya salahnya sendiri karena menentukan tempat pertemuan di taman kanak-kanak, sekolahnya dulu pada malam hari. Dia berlari-lari mengelilingi ayunan agar membuat dirinya terasa panas. Malam ini benar-benar sangat dingin.

"Woojinie~"

Woojin menghentikan kegiatan tak jelasnya ketika terdengar suara panggilan dari seseorang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya.

"Sungwoonie hyung!"

Woojin menarik Sungwoon agar duduk di ayunan sebelahnya. Dan Sungwoon hanya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan anak kecil yang sebentar lagi lulus SMA itu.

Sebenarnya Sungwoon sedikit bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Woojin mengajaknya bertemu secara mendadak di taman kanak-kanak yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Dari sejak kecil anak ini memang sulit untuk ditebak.

"Napa tiba-tiba lo ngajak hyung ketemuan kayak gini Jin?"

Woojin menunjukan cengiran gingsulnya dan Sungwoon akui sejak dulu dia sangat ingin mencabut gigi yang menggemaskan itu.

"Cuman mau kangen-kangenan sama hyung doang hehe," dan jawaban anehnya membuat Sungwoon menyerngitkan dahi.

"Hyung inget ga, dulu itu hyung suka banget ngajak gue jalan-jalan keliling taman ini, nemenin gue main disini, kadang bareng Daehwi juga. Yah, gue kangen aja gitu. Sekarang kan hyungnya udah sibuk, gue juga mulai sibuk gara-gara banyak ujian. Jadi mumpung ada waktu senggang... gue pengen kangen-kangenan sama lo hyung."

Mendengar penjelasan anak abg yang bentar lagi berumur 20 itu membuatnya tersenyum. "Bener juga lo Jin. Kapan lagi coba gue bisa main-main kayak dulu bareng lo."

Akhirnya keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sebenarnya terasa sedikit aneh, karena mengingat mereka berdua adalah orang yang berisik dan tak bisa diam, melihat mereka hening benar-benar hal aneh.

Tiba-tiba yang lebih muda kembali memulai percakapan.

"Hyung... sebenarnya ada yang pengen gue omongin."

"Hm?" dan Sungwoon siap mendengarkan layaknya seorang kakak yang baik dan perhatian pada adiknya.

"Sebenernya... g-gue... su... eheum... gue suka sama... lo hyung," entah mengapa tiba-tiba suaranya terdengar memelan seperti cicitan tikus yang terjebak dalam gorong-gorong.

"Hmm apa Jin? Ngomongnya aga kerasin, mana bisa hyung denger kalo lo ngomongnya kayak bisik-bisik gitu."

"G-gue..."

Tiba-tiba Woojin bangkit dari duduknya diatas ayunan. Dia berdiri dihadapan Sungwoon yang masih menatap bingung pada perilaku anehnya.

"GUE SUKA SAMA LO HYUNG!" teriakannya tiba-tiba membuat Sungwoon terdiam.

Sungwoon rasa pengakuan tiba-tiba seperti ini benar-benar tak mudah untuk dicerna otaknya yang dia yakin tak begitu peka. Dia sama sekali tak pernah menyangka bahwa anak kecil yang tinggal di seberang rumahnya ini memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar adekaka padanya. Kenapa rasanya bahwa hal ini salah?

"Woojinie... lo tau kan hyung..."

"Gue tau hyung, hyung cuman nganggap gue sekedar adek doang. Lagi pula sekarang hyung udah punya Jaehwan hyung. Gue sadar soal itu."

Sungwoon rasa dirinya lebih baik diam untuk mendengarkan lebih banyak penjelasan dari anak abg dihadapannya ini.

"Tapi hyung... gue... g-gue hiks..." baiklah ini diluar kendalinya. Kenapa Woojin harus menangis?

Woojin mengusap matanya dengan kasar. "Gue ga bisa cuman nganggap lo hyung doang. Gue ga pengen lo anggap adek doang. Gue sayang lo hyung, gue suka sama lo. Gue malah sampai mikir buat ngelamar hyung kalau gue udah sukses nanti. Gue bakalan berusaha yang terbaik biar gue bisa ngejagain hyung nanti. Tapi... gue seharusnya sadar kalo gue terlalu kecil buat mikirin hal yang begituan. Gue ga pernah kepikiran kalau diluar sana pasti ada juga orang yang pengen milikin Sungwoon hyung selain gue kayak Jaehwan hyung."

Sungwoon berdiri, dirinya sedikit tersentak bahwa pemuda dihadapannya tidaklah kecil lagi. Bahkan sekarang dirinya lebih pendek dari anak ini. Dia tersenyum, kemudian mengusap kepala Woojin sayang. Meskipun anak itu lebih tinggi, tetapi anak kecil tetaplah anak yang belum dewasa.

CUP

Sungwoon memberi kecupan kecil pada dahi anak abg yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi patung itu. Dan Sungwoon sedikit menggerutu ketika mengingat bahwa dirinya harus menjinjit untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Lo tau Woojinie, hyung emang sayang banget sama lo sekedar rasa kakak ke adek doang. Hyung bahkan ga pernah ngira kalo lo bakal nyatain perasaan cinta kayak gini. Makasih karena lo udah suka sama hyung."

Sungwoon memeluk Woojin dengan erat. "Aigoo, adek gingsul bopung sudah besar sekarang. Udah tinggi, ganteng lagi, gingsulnya makin gemesin lagi. Hyung ketinggalan apa aja sih, sampai ga sadar kalo lo udah gede Jin."

Sungwoon melepaskan pelukan mereka, kemudian merangkul Woojin agar ikut berjalan pulang. "Sekarang waktunya adek kecil buat tidur, jangan begadang mulu!"

Mendengar Sungwoon memanggilnya adek kecil, Woojin merengutkan wajahnya tak suka. "Hyung~ gue udah gede."

"Pokonya lo tetep adek kecil gue."

.

.

.

[2- Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon]

"Gue mau ngomong jujur sama lo."

"Ya ay...hehe."

"Gue lebih suka kalo lo sama dia, jadi plis berhenti buat ngejar gue."

.

.

.

Guanlin mengetuk-ngetuk meja menggunakan telunjuknya dengan malas. Sebenarnya yang mengajak untuk bertemu itu Jihoon, karena itu dirinya datang 20 menit lebih cepat. Jadi sekarang Jihoon baru terlambat 5 menit dari waktu yang mereka janjikan.

Dan akhirnya seseorang yang ditunggunya terlihat berlari masuk menuju meja yang sedang ditempatinya. "Sori, bikin lo nunggu lama," medengar nada bicaranya yang khawatir membuat Guanlin tersenyum lebar.

"Gue juga baru dateng ko hyung," melihat respon biasa-biasa saja dari Guanlin membuat Jihoon semakin merasa kesal. Kenapa mesti berbohong demi dirinya? Hal ini membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Lin... lo udah mesen?"

Guanlin menggeleng dengan semangat, "Ga, biar sekalian bareng hyung."

"Yaudah, lo tunggu disini. Biar gue yang mesen, sekalian permintaan maaf karena gue udah telat!" tak ingin mendengar penolakan, Jihoon segera melesat pergi.

Jihoon berjalan gusar meninggalkan Guanlin yang kembali sibuk pada ponselnya. Sebenarnya Jihoon bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Padahal sejak dijalan tadi dia sudah membulatkan niatnya. Hanya saja melihat senyum dan perhatian dari Guanlin membuat niatnya goyah. Dia tak ingin menyakiti Guanlin yang sudah berbuat banyak hal padanya.

Jihoon menyayangi Guanlin, sangat sayang. Namun bukan rasa sayang dalam hal romantis, mungkin sekedar teman? Atau sahabat? Tapi sungguh, kenapa Gualin begitu terang-terangan menunjukan kesukaannya padanya.

Dan jika boleh jujur, Jihoon lelah. Terkadang dirinya merasa tertekan dengan sikap Guanlin yang begitu baik padanya. Bukankah dirinya benar-benar orang yang jahat? Kenapa dirinya tak bisa untuk membalas menyukai Guanlin?!

Apalagi dirinya baru saja mengetahui fakta bahwa salah satu sahabatnya mengakui menyukai Guanlin. Dirinya tak ingin menyakiti siapapun!

Di balik kegalauan seorang Jihoon, saat ini Guanlin sedang sibuk berbalas chat dengan seseorang yang sedang patah hati. Yang baru saja sudah dipastikan berada dalam adekakazone!

'Kan udah gue bilang kalo lo itu udah gagal dari jaman orok hyung' –send

 _'Bangsat lo Lin sama temen sendiri, lo ditolak jihun tau rasa lo!'_

'Eiy, mana mungkin cogan ditolak' –send

 _'Serah lo dah, gue lelah'_

'Wkwkwk, sori hyung. Jihun hyung dah balik, selamat bergalau ria hyung' –send

Guanlin menunjukan senyum manisnya ketika pemuda dihadapannya membawa dua nampan makanan dan menyimpannya di atas meja.

"Lagi chattingan sama siapa Lin?" tanya Jihoon setelah selesai menata makanannya.

"Woojin hyung."

"Lagi galau dia?"

"Kemarin malam ditolak Sungwoon hyung, jadi seharian ini dia ngegalau dikamar."

Membicarakan mengenai hal 'tolak' Jihun kembali melamun. Haruskah dia benar-benar melakukannya?

"Lin... ada yang mau gue omongin sama lo."

Entah mungkin Guanlin tipe cowo yang ga peka, dia malah menunjukan cengiran gorilanya. "Apaan ay? Hehe."

Jihoon menarik napasnya dalam. Jujur, dia takut, dia benci dengan perasaan tak ingin dibenci ini. Tapi Jihoon lelah, ketika Guanlin semakin menunjukan kesukaannya, semakin tertekan juga dirinya. Dia harus bagaimana?

"Hyung? Lo gapapa?" mendengar Jihoon menghela napas kasar, membuatnya khawatir.

"Lin, gue pingin lo berhenti."

Pernyataan ambigu itu membuat Guanlin menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Gue pikir, kayaknya lo lebih baik sama orang lain. Gue pikir kalo lo bakal lebih bahagia kalo ga sama gue. Jadi, gue pikir... lebih baik lo berhenti buat ngejar gue."

Katakan saja Jihoon adalah orang jahat. Tetapi setelah dirinya mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini dia pikirkan, membuatnya merasa lega. Rasa tertekan yang sejak tadi dia rasakan mulai mereda. Jihoon suka.

"Ga."

"Eh?"

"Ga hyung! Gue ga mau! Gue ga mau buat berhenti ngejar lo!"

Namun hal yang tak diinginkannya terjadi. Guanlin menolak. Jihoon benci rasa bingung yang melanda pikirannya sekarang.

"Lin! Plis! Tolong! Tolong berhenti ngeja-"

"Lo ga ngerti perasaan gue hyung! Gue ga peduli lo ga ngebalas! Tapi gue ga mau buat berenti ngejar lo hyung!" Guanlin meninggikan suaranya, bahkan dia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Lin... hiks... plis berenti!" kenapa Jihoon harus menangis? Sekarang Guanlin dilanda rasa kebingungan.

"Lin... g-gue hiks... lo tau ga, semakin lo ngejar gue... gue semakin ngerasa bersalah! Dan hiks g-gue lelah Lin... gue lelah!"

Dengan segera, Guanlin memeluk pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Dia sadar, perilakunya selama ini membuat pemuda yang disayanginya kesakitan, dan Guanlin benci dengan kenyataan itu.

"Maafin gue hyung... maafin gue. Gue ga bermaksud buat bikin lo tertekan kayak gini. Gue cuman... gue cuman pengen lo tau, kalo gue sayang banget sama lo. Maafin gue hyung..."

Seandainya mereka sadar bahwa saat ini mereka sedang berada ditempat yang dikelilingi banyak orang.

.

.

.

[3- Bae Jinyoung x Lee Daehwi]

"Kalo lo suka dia napa lo harus nerima gue sih hyung?"

"K-karena...gue...eum..."

"Gue tau ko, kalo gitu kita putus aja."

.

.

.

Daehwi terlihat berguling-gulingan diatas kasurnya. Dia sedang dilanda kegalauan, haruskah dirinya menerima fakta atau tidak?!

Padahal hubungannya dengan Jinyoung belum genap sebulan. Kenapa rasanya begitu banyak cobaan?

Dirinya ingat kejadian kemarin sore. Saat dirinya hendak ke minimarket, dia melihat Jinyoung sedang mengobrol dengan Jihoon sembari memakan ramen didepan minimarket. Awalnya dirinya berniat untuk mengangetkan mereka berdua namun pertanyaan Jihoon membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Young, lo suka Guan?"

"Hm? Napa hyung tiba-tiba nanya begitu?

"Ga tau, tiba-tiba kepikiran aja."

Dan saat itu Daehwi berpikir bahwa Jihoon adalah orang jahat. Padahal Jinyoungkan pacarnya, kenapa nanya soal Guanlin?

"Apa begitu kelihatan hyung?"

"Ga jug- Young? Lo serius? P-padahal gue cuman asal nebak."

"Gue gila ya hyung, haha."

Tidak tahu kah kau Jinyoung, saat ini pacarmu sedang menahan rasa sakit.

"Terus, napa lo nerima waktu Daehwi nembak lo?"

"Lo tau hyung, gue ga suka orang gue sayang sakit gara-gara gue. Jadi gue pikir, lebih baik gue sakit sendiri."

Dan sekarang Daehwi merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang orang jahat disini. Kenapa Jinyoung begitu kejam?

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat Daehwi kembali uring-uringan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Dan entah mengapa seseorang yang kemarin patah hati akibat adekakazone muncul dipikirannya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Daehwi segera menelponnya.

"Hyung, lo masih galau?"

 _"Njir, baru juga gue sembuh dibikin sakit lagi."_

"Sori hyung, tapi gue butuh saran orang patah hati." _"Paan?"_

"Menurut lo, kalo orang yang kita sayang sayangnya ke orang lain, kita kudu ngapain hyung?"

 _"Yaelah Hwi, pertanyaan kaga perlu dijawab itu. Kalo lo nanya saran gue, jelas. Gue bakal relain dia sama orang yang dia sayang kayak gue ke Sungwoon hyung. Lo ga liat di sosmed si Guan juga dah relain Jihun. Daripada orang yang lo sayang ngerasa tertekan."_

"Makasih hyung sarannya."

 _"Sip dah... eh? Wait! Jinyoung suka orang lain?"_

"Bye hyung~ entar gue cerita lagi!"

Dan tanpa memikirkan hal lain lagi Daehwi segera berlari menuju rumah Jinyoung. Dia tak peduli pada apapun sekarang. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah, bagaimana caranya agar Jinyoung tak kesusah gara-gara rasa sayangnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Daehwi memukul pintu kayu itu dengan tak sabaran.

Dan segera setelah pintu tadi dibuka oleh pemuda tampan tinggi yang sedang memegang gagang sapu, Daehwi segera berlari masuk.

"Anak kecil ga tau sopan santun," gerutu Minhyun yang melihat Daehwi berlari menuju kamar Jinyoung.

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Daehwi segera membuka pintu kamar Jinyoung. Menampakkan Jinyoung yang sedang melamun menatap keluar jendela.

"Eh Hwi? Napa lo kaga bi-"

PLUK

Daehwi tiba-tiba naik keatas ranjangnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dan jangan lupakan isakan tangis yang terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Hwi, lo gapapa?" Daehwi menggeleng dalam pelukannya. Dirinya malah semakin memeluk Jinyoung dengan erat.

Jinyoung sungguh tak mengerti dengan pacar imutnya ini. Jadi dirinya hanya mengusap rambutnya halus, berharap Daehwi segera tenang.

Segera setelah dirinya tenang, Daehwi melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jinyoung serius dengan mata sembabnya.

"Hyung, gue mau nanya sesuatu sama lo."

"Hm?" sebenarnya Jinyoung benci ketika lawan bicaranya tak mudah ditebak seperti saat ini, karena dirinya selalu bingung apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Napa hyung nerima gue?"

"Apa maks-"

"Maksud gue, napa hyung mau jadi pacar gue?"

Jinyoung terdiam, dia sedang mencerna. Bukan mencerna pertanyaan yang sudah jelas itu, melainkan, mencerna apa yang terjadi sampai Daehwi menanyakan hal itu.

"Kalo lo suka sama Guanlin, kenapa harus nerima gue hyung?"

"Eh?"

Daehwi kembali menangis, apa rasanya ditolak begitu menyakitkan?

"Kalo maksud hyung cuman biar gue ga sakit hati, gue lebih sakit ngeliat lo sakit hati hyung! Dan jujur, gue lebih sakit karena udah tau kenyataan kalo lo ga suka sama gue."

"Hwi, gue emang su-"

"Iya! Tapi hyung lebih suka sama Guanlin... "

Jinyoung kembali terdiam. Apa menjadi orang baik itu salah? Apa mengorbankan diri sendiri itu salah? Mengapa rasanya malah dirinya yang menjadi orang jahat disini?

"Gue minta maaf karena bikin lo terpaksa buat nerima gue hyung. Makasih udah berusaha buat jaga perasaan gue."

"Hwi... g-gue..."

"Gapapa hyung, gue tau maksud lo baik ko. Makanya buat ngebalas kebaikan hyung... gue pengen kita putus."

Jinyoung bingung, kenapa rasanya semua kata-kata penenang yang sejak tadi dipikirkannya tak bisa dia lontarkan.

"Dan mulai sekarang, gue pengen lo berhenti buat nyakitin perasaan lo sendiri. Karna gue juga bakal sakit hati kalo lo sakit hyung."

Kenapa rasanya patah hati ada dimana-mana?

.

.

.

[4- Ong Seongwoo x Hwang Minhyun]

"Sebenernya gue suka sama lo hehe."

"T-tapi kan?"

"Iya gue emang anjing, suka sama lo tapi pacaran sama orang lain. Kan goblo hehe."

.

.

.

Seongwoo menatap miris pada bongkahan kayu putih yang menutupi penglihatannya dengan adegan drama didalam kamar itu. Sepertinya kejadian patah hati sedang menjadi tren hari ini.

Karena merasa adegan drama dadakan telah selesai, dirinya memilih pergi menuju ruang tengah, dimana teman serumahnya sedang asik dengan hobi bermain dengan alat pembersih.

"Ong, lo mau ke minimarket?"

"Ho oh, lo mau nitip sesuatu?"

Minhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan bermainnya dan segera berlari kekamarnya. "Gue ikut! Ada yang harus gue beli!"

Seongwoo bingung, haruskah dirinya senang? Atau sedih? Senang karena Minhyun akan menemaninya ke minimarket, namun sedih karena mengingat kejadian penuh emosinya yang membuat dirinya sekarang berpacaran dengan kasir minimarket. Dia harus bagaimana?

"Apa yang mau lo beli Hyun?"

"Bahan-bahan dapur. Sebenernya ahjumma udah nyuruh dari jauh-jauh hari, tapi gue nya lupa mulu. Kasian Jinyoung makannya kaga sehat mulu."

Salah satu hal yang disukainya dari Minhyun, Minhyun itu pengertian pada semua orang. Selain itu, Minhyun juga orangnya baik, bahkan hobinya bersih-bersih. Bukankah cocok menjadi ibu rumah tangga, eh? Sayangnya Minhyun sudah menyukai orang lain, haha.

"Hyun."

"Hm?"

"Lo tau kaga, kayaknya insiden tolak-menolak lagi tren."

Minhyun menatapnya bingung, "Maksud lo?"

"Katanya Woojin udah fix di adekakazone sama Sungwoon hyung, Guanlin udah jelas ditolak Jihoon jadi kaga bakalan ngejar lagi. Dan tadi Jinyoung diputusin Daehwi..."

"Serius lo Ong? Mereka putus?"

Seongwoo nganggukin kepalanya. "Tadi gue sengaja nguping omongan mereka di kamar."

"Kalo Daehwi ta lo nguping, ditebas lo Ong, hahaha," bahkan tawanya begitu anggun, menenangkan telinganya dari kebisingan kendaraan yang macet.

Seongwoo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya, membuat Minhyun ikut berhenti, dan menatapnya bingung. Apa dia mengatakan hal yang salah? Padahalkan dirinya hanya tertawa.

"Hyun... kalo gue sama Daniel putus... gimana?"

Minhyun membulatkan matanya kaget. "Gila lo Ong? Kalian beneran putus?"

"Haha, kaga. Gue cuman pengen tau respon lo kayak gimana aja."

Melihat Seongwoo yang kembali jalan sembari tertawa membuat Minhyun menatapnya kesal. "Njir lo Ong, gue pikir beneran. Kirain hubungan pait beneran lagi tren."

Namun tiba-tiba, Seongwoo kembali berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Dia memegang pundak Minhyun agar ikut berhenti dan menatap matanya.

"Tapi Hyun, kalo gue serius putus... gimana?"

"Eiy, lo kaga bisa jailin gue lagi," Minhyun menampakan wajah berseri karena merasa dirinya berhasil tak tertipu oleh tipuannya.

"Tapi gue sukanya sama lo Hyun."

"Eh?"

Seongwoo menatap serius pada Minhyun yang kembali menunjukan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Sebenernya yang gue suka itu lo Hyun. Gue suka sama lo!"

"T-tapi kan Ong, lo udah pacaran..."

Seongwoo tertawa paksa, kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Minhyun. Tiba-tiba dia berjongkok dengan memukul-mukul kepalanya sembari tertawa.

"Hahaha, gue emang anjing! Gue bangsat kan Hyun! Gue sukanya sama lo, jadiannya sama Daniel! Gila gue emang, hahaha."

Minhyun ikut berjongkok dihadapannya. Memegang lengan Seongwoo agar pemuda gila dihadapannya berhenti memukul diri sendiri.

"Ong, sejak kapan lo suka gue?"

Seongwoo menatap Minhyun sekilas, kemudian kembali menundukan kepalanya sembari tertawa gila.

"Hahaha, gue udah gila Hyun~ bahkan sebelum lo kenal sama Jisung hyung, gue udah suka sama lo... udah lama banget kan? Gue kayak orang jahat tau ga bikin Daniel jadi pelampiasan doang gara-gara lo suka sama Jisung hyung. Hahaha, bahkan gue ngajak Daniel jadian waktu gue sakit hati gara-gara lo nangis akibat ngeliat Jisung hyung yang malah ketawa ngakak bareng orang lain... haha."

Apa disini Minhyun orang jahatnya? Kenapa Seongwoo terlihat begitu tersiksa?

"Sekarang lo udah punya Daniel Ong. Lo ga boleh kayak gini terus."

Seongwoo tiba-tiba menidurkan dirinya diatas tanah, di depan minimarket. Sungguh, mereka sama sekali tak sadar bahwa sang kasir sejak tadi mendengar dan memperhatikan mereka dari dalam mini market.

"Apakah gue harus minta putus juga kayak Daehwi daripada bikin Daniel sakit hati Hyun?"

"Lo beneran suka sama gue Ong?"

Seongwoo menunjukan senyuman patah hatinya, "Hahaha, kan udah gue bilang kalo gue itu gila Hyun, hahaha."

Sikap Seongwoo yang tidak jelas seperti ini membuat Minhyun bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Bukankah jika dia menerima Seongwoo, akan membuatnya tetap menjadi orang jahat?

.

.

.

[5- Park Woojin x Park Jihoon]

"NAPA LO HARUS SUKA SAMA GUE SIH?"

"MANA GUE TAU KADAL! KAN SUKA TUH KAGA BISA DIPREDIKSI"

.

.

.

Woojin menatap gusar pada layar ponselnya. Daehwi tak kembali menghubunginya setelah 1 jam berlalu. Apa yang dilakukan anak itu? Tak mungkin bunuh diri kan? Membuat orang khawatir saja.

"Jin, lo udah kaga galau?"

Woojin menatap tajam pada orang yang dengan sangat tidak sopannya begitu saja masuk ke kamarnya. Untungnya Jihoon membawa makanan, kalau tidak Woojin tak akan segan untuk mengusirnya.

"Pertanyaan lo nyebelin amat Hun. Seharusnya lo nanya sama Guanlin, dia baik-baik aja kaga? Gue takut tiba-tiba bunuh diri gara-gara kaga siap buat ditolak."

Jihoon menunjukan wajah tak sukanya. Ini belum genap 6 jam sejak kejadian memalukan di cafe tadi, kenapa Woojin harus mengungkitnya?

"Udah ah, kaga usah dibahas. Gue ikutan galau entar."

Woojin mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Eh Hun! Lo tau kaga Jinyoung suka sama siapa?"

Jihoon tiba-tiba tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Woojin dengan refleks menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Emangnya ada apaan?" tanya Jihoon.

"Tadi Daehwi nanya, kalo orang yang kita sayangi sayang sama orang lain. Apa yang harus dia lakuin," entah mengapa perasaan Jihoon sedikit tak enak untuk hal ini.

"Terus lo bilang apa?"

"Yah gue bilang, gue udah jelas ngerelain Sungwoon hyung buat Jaehwan hyung. Terus Guan yang relain lo biar lo kaga tertekan gara-gara dia. Nah, pas gue nanya Jinyoung suka siapa, di matiin dah hapenya. Sialan amat itu anak, kaga tau apa gue khawatir."

Jihoon ingat kejadian kemarin, kejadian dimana dirinya bertanya 'Lo suka Guan?' pada Jinyoung. Jihoon hanya kepikiran, reaksi Jinyoung ketika melihat Guanlin perhatian padanya itu selalu sama, membuang wajah sebentar kemudian tersenyum. Namun Jihoon tak pernah mengira bahwa Jinyoung memang suka Guanlin.

Jika terjadi sesuatu pada hubungan Jinyoung dan Daehwi sepertinya harus menyalahkan sifatnya yang suka kepo itu.

"Jadi lo tau siapa yang Jinyoung suka?"

Jihoon mengangkat kedua tangannya kemudian ikut berbaring di kasur milik Woojin.

"Gue jadi penasaran Hun."

"Hm?"

Woojin yang sejak awal sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada atas kasur, menyuruh Jihoon agar ikut duduk.

"Napa lo nolak Guan?"

Jihoon terdiam, wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas. Masalahnya seseorang yang bertanya adalah salah satu alasan kenapa dirinya tak bisa menerima Guanlin.

"Napa lo penasaran segala?"

"Soalnya kan Guanlin tuh ganteng, udah ganteng tinggi, terus dia beneran suka sama lo. Lo ga ngerasa rugi gitu udah nolak yang macam gitu?"

Entah mengapa penjelasan Woojin terdengar menyebalkan. Apa Woojin merasa dirinya lebih baik dengan orang lain? Itu terdengar menyakitkan.

Jihoon lebih memilih untuk kembali menidurkan dirinya dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. "Lagian gue sukanya macam lo," bisiknya yang benar-benar tak terdengar jelas oleh Woojin.

"Yaelah Hun, ko lo malah tidur sih? Lo ga mau jawab alasan lo? Ah! Atau sebenernya lo suka sama seseorang?"

"Iya, itu elo," bisiknya, namun kali ini sedikit lebih keras. Membuat Woojin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Lo ngomong apa?"

"Kaga!"

"Yaelah Hun, lo suka siapa sih?"

"Kaga ada."

"Atau jangan-jangan lo suka gue?"

"Ka- uhuk," mengapa dirinya harus tersedak ludah segala.

Jihoon kembali mendudukan dirinya, dan Woojin kembali menepuk pundaknya dengan ekspresi kaget kaga percaya.

"H-hun..."

"Hm?"

"Lo beneran suka sama gue?"

Dan Jihoon kembali tersedak ludahnya. Kenapa Woojin hobi sekali bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Iya-iya gue sukanya sama lo. Puas lo!"

"Eh? Lo beneran?"

"BENERAN BULUQ! NAPA DIULANG-ULANG MULU SIH!" lama-lama Jihoon jadi kesal juga.

"KAGA USAH PAKE NADA TINGGI ELAH. KAN GUE KAGA PERCAYA!"

"LO JUGA PAKE NADA TINGGI BOPUNG!"

"YA KAN LU NYA PAKE TERIAK DULUAN. LAGIAN NAPA HARUS GUE?"

"MANA GUE TAU! PAKE NANYA SEGALA LAGI!"

"YAH KAN KAGA JELAS!"

"Udah ah cape gue teriak mulu," akhirnya Jihoon kembali menidurkan dirinya setelah mengusap tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

Woojin masih terdiam, masih mencerna teriakan-teriakan gaje barusan. Kenapa sekarang dirinya hobi sekali menggalau? Menggalau tentang pernyataan cinta Jihoon yang tiba-tiba. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Hun."

"Hm?"

"Lo beneran suka gue?"

"BENERAN KADAL! GUE HARUS BILANG BERAPA KALI SIH!"

"K-kan gue kaga nyangka aja Hun," Woojin benar-benar terkejut dengan teriakan Jihoon didalam selimutnya.

Woojin hanya tidak mengerti saja, teriakan yang Jihoon lakukan hanya sebagai alibi agar detak jantungnya yang berdebar tak didengar olehnya. Karena sesungguhnya Jihoon takut, takut kalau ternyata Woojin menolaknya.

Jadi, harus bagaimana ini?

.

.

.

 _Part 6-10 akan saya buat nanti sore..._


	8. Prolog Scene Part 6-10

_WANNA ONE COMPILCATED DRAMA_

.

.

.

WANNA ONE Members

Yoo Jisung X Ha Sungwoon X Hwang Minhyun X Ong Seongwoo X Kim Jaehwan X Kang Daniel X Park Jihoon X Park Woojin X Bae Jinyoung X Lee Daehwi X Lai Guanlin

.

.

.

WKWKWKWKWK

.

.

.

 _{Prolog Scene 6-10}_

.

.

.

[6- Hwang Minhyun x Yoon Jisung]

"Gue salah ya gara-gara udah suka sama dia?"

"Ngga salah elah hyung, suka tuh hak siapa aja."

"Kenapa gue sukanya ngga sama lo aja coba."

.

.

.

Setelah pengakuan Seongwoo yang begitu mengagetkan dirinya, Minhyun tiba-tiba dapat panggilan dari Jisung. Yang membuatnya terkejut, orang yang disayanginya itu menelpon dengan suara parau habis menangis. Dengan tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, pemuda tampan pemilik penyakit cleaner itu meninggalkan Seongwoo yang masih tergeletak di atas tangah.

Minhyun berlari menuju rumah Jisung. Dia menemukan Sungwoon dan Jaehwan sedang tertawa bersama di luar rumah. Kalau boleh jujur, tawa kedua orang itu benar-benar menyakiti telinga. Mereka tertawa dengan high note sepertinya.

"Sungwoon hyung, apa ada Jisung hyung?"

Sungwoon mengangguk, "Dia ada dikamarnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Coba saja kau mengeceknya."

Minhyun segera melesat masuk, mencari dimana pemuda itu menangis. Minhyun sadar, seharusnya dirinya berhenti, berhenti mengharapkan seseorang yang sudah jelas menyukai orang lain. Tapi, jika orang yang disukainya sudah menjadi milik orang lain, bukankah dirinya masih memiliki harapan?

TUK TUK TUK

"Jisung hyung?" panggilnya pada sebuah kamar yang tertutup pintu.

"Masuklah Minhyunie," suaranya benar-benar terdengar serak, apa dia menangis sangat lama?

Jisung tersenyum dengan mata bengkaknya. Dia menyuruh Minhyun untuk duduk disebelahnya, diatas ranjang. Dan dengan senang hati Minhyun menurutinya.

"Minhyunie~ apa gue salah yah gara-gara suka sama dia?"

Kalau boleh jujur, Minhyun benci topik ini. Kenapa setiap mereka sedang berduaan, pemuda yang sedang bermesraan di luar sana harus menjadi inti pembicaraan mereka? Bolehkah Minhyun membeci pemuda tak tau diuntung itu?

Minhyun merengkuh pemuda yang lebih tua itu kedalam pelukannya. "Lo ga salah hyung. Suka tuh hak siapa aja, soal yang lo suka itu juga hak lo. Ga ada yang salah disini hyung," Jisung membalas pelukannya, berharap rasa sakit yang menimpanya saat ini bisa berkurang.

"Tapi napa rasanya sakit mulu Hyun? Semakin gue menyukainya, semakin tersiksa juga gue. Padahalkan orang-orang biasanya pada bahagia kalo ketemu sama orang yang disukainya."

Minhyun hanya diam, bukan karena dirinya tak bisa menjawab, Minhyun hanya sedang berusaha agar dirinya tidak kelepasan. Minhyun tak ingin pemuda didalam pelukannya ini tau, bahwa ada seseorang yang sangat menyukainya.

Bukankah dirinya benar-benar bodoh? Pengecut? Bahkan anak kecil seperti Guanlin saja mengungkapkan dengan terang-terangan siapa yang disukainya. Kenapa dirinya tak bisa melakukannya juga?

Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, Jisung melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap Minhyun dengan tersenyum manis, dan Minhyun suka itu.

"Makasih udah mau nemenin gue lagi Hyun. Kayaknya gue bikin lo repot mulu, haha."

"Gapapa elah hyung, gue seneng aja bisa jadi temen curhat lo. Jadi lo kaga perlu ngerasa kebebanin sendiri."

Jisung tertawa pelan, "Napa rasanya lo lebih dewasa daripada gue, hahaha."

Minhyun tersenyum, dia senang karena orang dihadapannya tak menangis lagi. Melihatnya sedang tertawa karenanya, entah mengapa membuatnya puas.

"Lo lebih manis kalo lagi ketawa hyung," dan Minhyun kaget sendiri dengan perkataanya.

"Eh? Hahaha, serius? Gue ga nyangka lo bakal muji kayak gitu loh Hyun."

Untuk beberapa detik, Minhyun benar-benar merutuki mulutnya yang tiba-tiba tak bisa dia kontrol. Untung saja Jisung kembali tertawa karenanya.

"Lo beneran baik banget Hyun. Napa gue sukanya ga sama lo aja coba hahaha."

Kalimat yang sebenarnya Jisung ucapkan untuk candaan, sepertinya tak berlaku untuk pemuda lebih muda dihadapannya. Minhyun terdiam, bolehkah dirinya sedikit berharap?

"Minhyunie, makasih banget udah mau nemenin gue. Lo bahkan ga pernah nolak waktu gue panggil tiba-tiba. Lo emang orang baik Hyun!"

"Haha," dan entah mengapa rasanya dirinya hanya bisa tertawa canggung mendengar pujian itu.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba dirinya jadi teringat pemuda yang dia tinggalkan didepan mini market. Apa benarkah dirinya adalah orang baik? Kenapa rasanya dirinya melakukan hal yang jahat pada Seongwoo?

"Hyun, menurut lo kalo gue berhenti buat suka Jaehwan, gue harus gimana?"

Minhyun menolehkan wajahnya dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Apa yang harus gue lakuin supaya gue berhenti ngeharapin Jaehwan buat ngeliat gue?"

"Eum... mungkin nyari pengganti? Maksud gue, hyung berusaha buat menyukai orang selain Jaehwan."

"Gitu ya... kalo lo yang jadi penggantinya gimana?"

Kenapa orang-orang begitu senang mempermainkan perasaannya?

"Kalo hyung ingin, kenapa tidak dicoba saja?"

Dan sialnya, dirinya tak bisa menolak.

.

.

.

[7- Kim Jaehwan x Ha Sungwoon]

"HYUNG! SARANGHAEYO!"

"NADO SARANGHAE!"

.

.

.

Jaehwan menatap penasaran pada pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari rumah pacarnya. Ekspresinya sulit untuk ditebak. Tadi Minhyun menatapnya sebentar, kemudian melangkah pergi setelah berpamitan pada pacarnya.

"Hyung, menurut lo Minhyun hyung suka sama Jisung hyung?"

Sungwoon mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Entahlah, tapi kayaknya iya. Habisnya Minhyun perhatian banget sama Jisung hyung."

Mengenai Jisung, Jaehwan bukanlah orang yang ga peka. Dia sadar, bahwa pemuda yang tadi ditemui Minhyun itu menyukainya. Meskipun sebenarnya dia tau karena tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan Jisung dan Minhyun dulu.

Saat itu dirinya benar-benar bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Entah mengapa rasanya dirinya adalah sesosok makluk jahat yang berani-beraninya untuk menyakiti orang baik. Tapi, tidak mungkin bukan untuk dirinya membalas rasa sukanya?

"Jae? Lo ngelamun?"

Jaehwan mengalihkan pandangannya, yang sebelumnya menatap kosong ke sembarang arah, pada wajah imut pacarnya yang memandang khawatir.

"Gue gapapa hyung."

Sungwoon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Mungkin bukan masalah yang serius kan?

"Eh Jae! Gue mau cerita!"

"Hm? Cerita soal apaan?"

Sungwoon terlihat menggaruk tengkuknya. Sepertinya sedikit ragu untuk menceritakan hal itu padanya.

"Kemarin malam... Woojin nembak gue..." ucapnya dengan ragu.

"Beneran hyung?"

Sungwoon menolehkan kepalanya dengan ragu dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ga nyangka gue dia punya nyali juga hyung, hahaha," dan reaksinya membuat kerutan didahi yang lebih tua.

"Lo ga marah Jae?"

"Eiy buat apa gue marah hyung. Toh lo nolak dia kan?" dan Sungwoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lagian gue udah tau kalo itu anak buluk punya rasa lebih dari sekedar adekaka ke lo hyung. Mungkin lo ga sadar hyung, tapi tiap gue pas-pas an sama dia, matanya itu loh kayak ngeluarin sinar laser hyung."

"Serius lo jae? Hahaha."

"Beneran hyung! Matanya nyeremin banget dia, kadang gue takut kalo pas gue tidur tiba-tiba dia nyelip ke mimpi gue hyung, hahaha."

Dan seperti yang bisa ditebak, tawa mereka bahkan merobohkan rumah burung yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Padahal tak ada yang lucu, mungkin kerecehan Daniel menular pada mereka.

Beberapa detik setelah mereka selesai tertawa. Yang lebih muda kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Hyung, lo tau kan kalo gue sayang banget sama lo?"

"Ga."

"Eh?" sontak Jaehwan membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Yang gue tau, kalo gue lebih sayang sama lo, hahaha."

Jaehwan tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat tawa Sungwoon yang begitu lepas. Dia bahagia, sangat. Dan Jaehwan berharap, kebahagiannya tak ada yang menghancurkan.

Tetapi sepertinya waktu tak mendukung. Dia ada pekerjaan sebentar lagi, jadi dia harus segera pergi.

"Hyung, udah bagian shif gue sekarang. Jadi gue mau pergi dulu," ucapnya, sembari berdiri untuk pergi menuju gerbang keluar.

"Hati-hati dijalan Jaehwanie~" ucapnya dengan nada seimut mungkin, dan hal itu membuat Jaehwan gemas.

"HYUNG! LO TAU KAN GUE SAYANG BANGET SAMA LO!" teriaknya setelah berada diluar pekarangan rumah Sungwoon.

"SEHARUSNYA LO TAU, KALO GUE LEBIH SAYANG SAMA LO JAE!" balasan yang tak kalah keras membuatnya terkekeh geli.

Bukankah terlihat menyebalkan? Disaat yang lain patah hati, mereka malah mesra-mesraan, sangat tidak solid.

"SUNGWOONIE HYUNG! SARANGHAEYO!"

"NADO SARANGHAEYO JAEHWANIE!"

.

.

.

[8- Yoon Jisung x Lee Daehwi]

"Hyung~ gue pengen nangis hyung~ hiks"

"Cup cup udah sayang udah."

.

.

.

Daehwi pulang ke rumahnya dengan langkah malas. Dia menatap tajam pada Jaehwan yang tak sengaja berpas-pasan dengannya. Dia lagi sedih, Jaehwan malah senyam-senyum, menyebalkan.

Jika Jaehwan terlihat bahagia seperti itu, maka Sungwoon tak akan jauh beda. Jadi daripada merusak kebahagian kakak tersayangnya, Daehwi akan mencari kakaknya yang sedang tersakiti juga.

"Sungwoonie hyung, Jisung hyung dimana?" tanyanya, pada Sungwoon yang masih terdiam didepan pintu.

"Kayaknya masih dikamar, cari aja Dae."

Dan dengan segera Daehwi melesat menuju kamar Jisung. Dia menatap dengan mata berkaca-kaca pada pemuda yang sedang bersandar pada pinggiran ranjangnya.

"H-hiks... Jisungie hyung~"

Kenapa belum apa-apa juga pertahanannya sudah runtuh. Daehwi benci dirinya yang menjadi cengeng begini.

"Sini-sini," Jisung menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya, menyuruh Daehwi untuk duduk disana.

Daehwi segera menuju kearahnya dan memeluknya dari samping. "Hiks Jisungie hyung~ napa rasanya harus sakit banget hyung?~"

Jisung mengusap kepala adiknya dengan sayang. "Ada apa hm? Sini cerita sama hyung."

Daehwi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Gue putus sama Jinyoung hyung, hiks."

"Kenapa putus hm?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut menenangkannya.

"S-soalnya hiks gue tau kalo Jinyoung hyung ga sayang sama gue hyung, hiks. Jinyoung hyung nerima gue gara-gara ga mau gue sakit hati ditolak hiks. Jinyoung hyung hiks sebenernya sukanya sama Guanlin hiks... gue jadi ngerasa orang jahat hyung, gara-gara hiks bikin Jinyoung hyung ke siksa sam gue hiks," meskipun sedikit tidak jelas, namun Jisung yakin intinya Daehwi meminta putus karena Jinyoung menyukai orang lain.

Jisung jadi terpikirkan dengan dirinya sendiri, jika dia waktu itu benar-benar menyatakan cintanya pada Jaehwan... akankah dia juga diterima karena kasihan? Kenapa rasanya lebih menyakitkan?

"Cup cup, kasian sekali Daehwiku sayang~"

"Hiks, rasanya sakit banget hyung. Rasanya kayak dicakar-cakar hyung hiks, gue pengen nangis hyung~"

"Cup cup, udah Dae tenang udah."

Jisung mempuk-puk pelan kepala yang berada dalam rengkuhannya. Karena dirinya juga menyadari betapa sakitnya mengetahui orang yang kita sayangi justru menyayangi orang lain.

"Napa hyung kaga ikut nangis juga sih hiks."

Jisung tersenyum untuk membalas ucapanya. "Kalo hyung juga nangis, entar siapa yang nenangin dong?"

"Hiks biarin, ga usah ada. Gue ga suka kalo hyung sok tegar begitu hiks."

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang sedang terdiam di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup. Dia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya erat-erat.

"Napa rasanya, kalo gue ga bisa ikutan nangis bareng mereka?"

Sungwoon terduduk dan bersandar pada pintu yang tertutup sembari menerawang ke langit-langit rumahnya.

"Apa orang patah hati lagi tren ya? Napa gue kebagian yang matahin hati sih?"

Karena kamu terlalu imut untuk ku sakiti~ hihihi~

.

.

.

[9- Kang Daniel x Kim Jaehwan]

"Napa coba hidup tuh mesti rumit?"

"Kalo lo ga mau hidup, udah sono mati aja."

"Sialan lo."

.

.

.

Katakan saja bahwa Jaehwan adalah pemuda yang sangat tidak peka. Disaat sahabatnya sedang bersedih, dia terus saja berseri-seri. Daniel ingin sekali menampol wajah tabokable itu.

"Yaelah Dan, ceritain ke gue gitu lo kenapa. Jangan nunjukin wajah pengen bunuh gue mulu. Kan gue ga tau masalah lo, ya udah gue bersenang-senang aja dalam halayan gue dengan Sungwoon hyung."

Daniel membuang wajahnya ke sembarang arah. Dia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dirinya begitu galau. Mungkin mengetahui dirinya hanya sebagai pelarian itu menyakitkan?

"Hwan."

"Hm?"

"Patah hati tuh kayak gimana?"

Jaehwan menoleh padanya sekilas, kemudian kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. "Patah hati tuh, hatinya dipatahin."

"Gue lagi kaga mau ketawa Hwan, dan itu kaga lucu."

"Siapa yang ngelucu coba. Patah hati itu emang hatinya patah, gara-gara disakitin. Tapi untungnya patah hati kaga perlu operasi, jadi ga di pungut biaya."

Entahlah, Daniel bingung, harus tertawa atau tidak. Tetapi sifat recehnya ingin on, tetapi nanti suasananya gagal melow dong. Kan Daniel tambah galau.

"Jangan ngelucu mulu elah, gue mau curhat nih."

Jaehwan menganggukan kepalanya, bermaksud mempersilakan sahabat tampannya itu untuk memulai cerita.

"Hwan, ternyata Seongwoo hyung kaga sayang sama gue-"

"Lah kok bisa?" jelas kaget, yang ngajak jadian kan Seongwoo.

"-dia bilang kalo dia lagi stres waktu itu, jadi akal sehatnya ilang. Makanya nembak gue... anjing kan?"

Dan Jaehwan bingung harus bereaksi kayak gimana. Mana ada orang hilang akal nembak orang? Yakali Seongwoo itu orang gila?

"Lo dapat kabar darimana Dan? Ong hyung yang ngasih tau?"

Daniel gelengin kepalanya. "Kaga, gue nguping obrolan Seongwoo hyung sama Minhyun hyung di depan pintu minimarket. Dan gue denger dengan jelas kalo Seongwoo hyung sayangnya sama Minhyun hyung."

Jaehwan menggeram, dia tak percaya seseorang berani menyakiti sahabatnya. "Bangsat amat tuh orang gila! Gue harus ngasih pr nih!" dan dia berniat untuk keluar dari mini market.

Tiba-tiba gerakannya berhenti. Menatap Daniel bingung, "Bentar, yang uke tuh lo ato Ong hyung? Napa lo galau jadi kayak uke sih?"

Dan Daniel sungguh ingin memukul wajah sok polos yang mirip saudagar lele itu.

"Gue lagi kaga mau bahas posisi! Intinya gue kudu gimana?"

Jaehwan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Yah lo tinggal putusin aja, kalo lo ga mau ya ga usah."

Meminta saran pada Jaehwan adalah hal yang salah.

"Napa hidup tuh sulit sih Jae?"

Jaehwan melirik sekilas, kemudian kembali fokus pada tugasnya. "Ya, kalo lo ga mau hidup. Tinggal mati aja."

"Sialan lo. Lo temen apa bukan sih?"

Jaehwan mengedikan bahunya. "Temen~ juga~ manusia~!"

Lama-lama sobatnya ini nyebelin amat.

"Jadi gini nih Dan. Saran gue doang nih ya."

Jaehwan mengangkat kotak yang telah dibereskannya. Dan Daniel mengikuti arah perginya.

"Kalo lo mikirnya hubungan lo kaga bakalan bener, udah putus aja. Toh Ong hyung sendiri yang ngomong kan kalo dia sayangnya ke Minhyun hyung, bukan ke lo."

Sakit sih, tapi emang itu kenyataanya.

"Kalo lo ga yakin buat mutusin. Lo kudu ngomong empat mata sama Ong hyung, tanyain ke dia 'hubungan kita mau bawa kemana mas? Kalo hongkong kejauhan'-"

Jaehwan menunjukan cengirannya ketika wajah Daniel menampakkan ekspresi ingin membegalnya.

"Pokonya lo kudu omongin soal hubungan kalian sama Ong hyung. Gue ga bisa bantu banyak karena bukan gue yang jalanin. Lagian kalian pacaran atopun kaga, kaga ada pengaruhnya ke gue kan?" dan Daniel menganggukan kepalanya setuju untuk pernyataan terakhir.

"Kecuali kalo ternyata kalo lo jadi jomblo gue bakal mati, itu beda lagi..."

"Hahaha, ya kali lo mati, hahaha."

Melihat Daniel kembali dalam mode recehnya, Jaehwan bernapas lega. Itu artinya sobatnya yang berhati kayak helo kiti ini udah kaga galau.

Karena Jaehwan sadar, kalo dia ikut campur soal hubungan percintaan yang lagi ruyem entar malah tambah ruyem. Jadi dia cuma pengen sahabatnya ini kaga ngerasa kebebanin sendiri aja sama pikirannya.

Sebagai teman yang baik, Jaehwan cuman ga mau kalau Daniel sampai kepikiran kalau dia ga punya siapa-siapa. Daniel masih punya Jaehwan yang siap buat dengerin keluh kesah, kalau emang dibutuhin.

"Dan gue juga mau curhat nih."

"Hm?"

"Ko hidup tuh sulit ya Dan?"

"Yaudah kalo kaga mau hidup, mati aja sono."

"Sialan, balas dendam lo?"

Dan Daniel menganggukan kepalanya sembari tertawa. Sifat recehnya benar-benar melekat dalam diri.

.

.

.

[10- Lai Guanlin x Bae Jinyoung]

"Hyung jadian kuy!"

"Eh?"

"Bikin perkumpulah patah hati gitu hyung."

.

.

.

Jinyoung melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas, sembari menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Beberapa menit setelah Daehwi memutuskan hubungan mereka, Jinyoung keluar dari rumahnya. Lagipula kedua orang dewasa yang juga tinggal dirumahnya entah menghilang kemana. Jadinya rumahnya terasa sepi.

Jinyoung terus berjalan tak tentu arah, dan tak peduli kemanapun arahnya. Dia bahkan tak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah memutari lapangan yang berada di ujung kompleknya sebanyak 10 kali. Mungkin akibat terlalu banyak pikiran?

Dan seseorang pemuda dengan tinggi tak tanggung-tanggung yang sejak siang berada di tengah lapangan itu hanya diam memperhatikannya. Lagipula dirinya juga sedang banyak pikiran, tak mungkin kan mereka saling memberatkan satu sama lain?

"Arrrgh! Gue kudu ngapain sekarang?!" mungkin karena sudah lelah, Jinyoung memasuki lapangan dan terduduk disebelah Guanlin. Dan sungguh hal itu dilakukan tanpa sadar olehnya.

Jinyoung mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar prustasi. Sebenarnya dipikirannya masih ada Daehwi yang meninggalkannya dengan mata bengkak. Dia khawatir dengan keadaan mantan pacarnya itu.

Jinyoung sangat ingin menghubunginya ataupun menelponnya, atau bahkan datang kerumahnya. Tetapi Daehwi melarangnya. Daehwi bilang, mari untuk tidak bertemu dahulu, tidak lama, hanya tiga hari. Dan Jinyoung tak mungkin tidak menurutinya ketika Daehwi mengatakannya dengan begitu menuntut.

Dan disebelahnya Guanlin juga sibuk dengan pikirannya. Dia hanya bingung, apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini? Dia sudah tak mungkin untuk mengejar-ngejar Jihoon kan? Kenapa rasanya hidupnya sudah tak berarti lagi?

Guanlin menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Dia menoleh pada orang yang sedang duduk disebelahnya itu. Orang itu masih saja menggaruk kepalanya yang Guanlin yakini tak gatal.

"Hyung jadian kuy?"

"Eh? BAJING!" reaksi spontan Jinyoung membuat keduanya tersentak kaget.

Jinyoung berteriak sembari berdiri dan mundur dari tempat awalnya. Dia menatap horror pada Guanlin yang malah menunjukan cengiran gajenya.

"Waw, lo bisa ngomong bajing juga hyung?"

Jinyoung masih menunjukan wajah ketakutannya pada pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"S-sejak kapan... lo a-ada disitu?"

Guanlin nyengir lagi. "Sebelum lo dateng juga gue udah ada disini hyung. Kayaknya lo stres banget hyung, haha."

Jinyoung masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Guanlin ada dihadapannya. Masalahnya, orang yang disukainya itu dia! Yang ngehancurin hubungannya sama Daehwi juga dia! Yang jadi bahan galauan juga dia! Kenapa dia ada disini?

"Udah elah hyung, gue bukan hantu. Sini, duduk lagi disebelah gue aja. Lo ngelamunin apaan sih sampai kaga sadar gue dari tadi di sini?"

Jinyoung dengan ragu-ragu duduk ditempatnya semula. Dia masih susah untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa sejak tadi ada seseorang yang duduk di tengah lapangan. Jadi kelakukan ga jelasnya... sejak tadi... diliatin dong?

"Hyung."

"Y-ya?"

"Lo habis putus sama Daehwi?"

Jinyoung menganggukan kepalanya dengan ragu, "N-napa lo tau?"

"Nebak doang, habisnya lo kayaknya galau amat."

"O-oh gitu ya..."

Guanlin terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban orang disebelahnya yang tergagap seperti itu. "Yaelah hyung, gue beneran Guanlin bukan hantu. Emangnya lo kaget banget tadi? Kayaknya lo kebanyakan pikiran hyung."

"Y-ya gitu, haha," sungguh, Jinyoung hanya bisa tertawa paksa, masih dengan menatap Guanlin ragu.

Dirinya sedang mencoba membedakan, mana suara detakan karena kaget, dan mana suara detakan karena dirinya sedang berduaan dengan Guanlin.

Meskipun mereka teman dekat bahkan sahabat, Jinyoung tak pernah berani untuk ditinggal berdua dengan pemuda asal Taiwan itu. Bahkan dirinya tak pernah berani untuk duduk bersebelahan ataupun berhadapan. Karena dengan sebisanya, Jinyoung akan mencari cara agar dirinya tak perlu merasa terlalu berdebar, karena itu melelahkan.

"Hyung..."

"H-hm?"

"Jadian kuy?"

"Eh?"

Guanlin tiba-tiba menoleh padanya dengan senyuman gusinya. Dan entah mengapa cahaya lampu remang di pinggir lapangan membuatnya terlihat indah. Kenapa Guanlin semakin mempesona?

"Kan kita lagi patah hati gitu. Bikin perkumpulan patah hati gitu? Atau aja Woojin hyung juga? Lumayan tuh hahaha."

Eh? Mana mungkin mereka jadian bertiga? Threesome gitu?

Tiba-tiba wajah berseri Guanlin kembali menjadi serius. "Tapi, gue beneran loh hyung. Gimana kalo kita jadian?"

"L-lo gila apa?!" Jinyoung bergerak menajauh sedikit, "Gue baru aja putus, m-masa udah jadian lagi?"

Guanlin tertawa terpaksa, "Iya juga ya, sori gue lupa hyung." Guanlin mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa tak enak.

"Yaudah kita pdkt-an dulu aja."

Katakanlah bahwa Jinyoung adalah orang jahat. Padahal orang dihapannyalah yang membuat Daehwi sakit hati. Tetapi kenapa hatinya memaksa untuk menerima?

"S-serah lo aja," dan Jinyoung yakin wajahnya mendidih sekarang.

Jinyoung merutuki dirinya yang mulai kehilangan akal sehat. Apa dia tak bisa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Daehwi dan Jihoon nanti? Kenapa dirinya berubah menjadi orang jahat?

Masalahnya... bukankah ini yang diinginkannya sejak dulu? Berharap agar Guanlin mulai melihatnya. Jinyoung harus mengakui bahwa sekarang dirinya benar-benar bahagia.

Meskipun Jinyoung yakin bahwa dirinya sedang dijadikan pelarian oleh pemuda yang ditolak Jihoon itu. Tapi perasaan ingin memiliki sepertinya lebih besar. Jadi, tak apa bukan jika dirinya menjadi jahat untuk sekali saja?

"Hyung? Hyung? Hyung... jadian kuy?"

"Eh?"

"Tuh kan, lo ngelamun mulu hyung."

"G-gue ga ngelamun."

Baiklah, biarkan saja Jinyoung bahagia untuk sekarang.

.

.

.

 _THE END_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Maafkan saya, seharusnya saya mengupload kemarin malam *bow_

 _Saya ingin mengatakan terimakasih banyak kepada kalian yang telah berbaik hati untuk memberikan semua cerita tidak jelas saya, berupa review fav and fol_

 _Karena chap ini adalah chap terakhir buatan saya, jadi saya ingin meminta maaf jika banyak orang yang tidak menyukai apa yang saya buat_

 _Maaf dan terimakasih_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Member Wanna one menatap televisi mereka dengan tatapan "WHAT THE MWO?"-nya

"Kenapa gue ga muncul lagi? Udahan?"

"Seharusnya gue ga berharap banyak sama naskah absurnya bos besar."

"Nungguin berbulan-bulan buat tayang... cuma gini doang?"

BLAZTH

Seseorang berjubah hitam, tiba-tiba muncul didepan mereka. Menghalangi televisi yang sedang diamuk massa.

"Bos besar berterimakasih banyak untuk pekerjaan kalian."

Dia memberikan sebuah kotak pada leader Yoon. Dan dengan penuh keraguan, Jisung menerimanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Hanya hadiah kecil untuk kerja keras kalian."

BLAZTHSSS Dan dia menghilang lagi.

"Buka hyung! Buka!"

Melihat maknaenya penuh semangat, semua member mendekati sang tetua.

Dengan gerakan lembut leader membuka kotaknya...

"Eh? Apaan ini?"

5

4

3

2

1

 **KKEUT~**


End file.
